<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Blue-Haired Boy and a Pianist by fluffy_mittens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901031">A Blue-Haired Boy and a Pianist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_mittens/pseuds/fluffy_mittens'>fluffy_mittens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Basketball Player Tyler Joseph, Bisexual Josh Dun, Blue Haired Josh Dun, Gay Sex, Gay Tyler Joseph, How Do I Tag, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_mittens/pseuds/fluffy_mittens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU Joshler fic where Josh and Tyler are in high school and Josh has a crush on Tyler:</p><p>Tyler had seen the blue-haired boy at his basketball game.<br/>He had come to every single one so far.<br/>And every time, Tyler spotted him in the crowd.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brendon Urie/Dallon Weekes, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph, Ryan Ross/Spencer Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967381">Band practice</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/slacked/pseuds/slacked">slacked</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Josh has a crush on Tyler but accidentally knocks Tyler out:</p><p>"I mean, you're staring at Tyler." Brendon chuckled. "Dude, we know you're gay. We're all gay. Believe me, it’s fine that you have a crush on the dude. I mean, I don't find Tyler attractive in the slightest, but you do you bro."<br/>"I-I do not have a fucking crush on Tyler!" Josh exclaimed, trying to sound casual.<br/>He failed miserably.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josh couldn't stop staring.<br/>

Tyler Joseph was- shirtless.<br/>

God.<br/>

"You're being super obvious, bro." Brendon snorted, elbowing him. He was half sitting on Dallon's lap, while Dallon ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair.

"Uh- what- what do you mean?" Josh stuttered, flustered. He averted his gaze quickly, even though it was an enormous effort.<br/>
"I mean, you're staring at Tyler." Brendon chuckled. "Dude, we know you're gay. We're all gay. Believe me, it’s fine that you have a crush on the dude. I mean, I don't find Tyler attractive in the slightest, but you do you bro."<br/>
"I-I do not have a fucking crush on Tyler!" Josh exclaimed, trying to sound casual.<br/>
He failed miserably.<br/>
"Josh, come on. We're not blind." Dallon cut in, scoffing. Josh glanced around at Ryan and Spencer, who both nodded agreement. "Oh." was all he could say, blinking. Then he spotted Tyler again, and was momentarily rendered speechless once more.<br/>
"Again, super obvious. And by the way, I think Jenna's staring." Brendon giggled, leaning back against Dallon. "I- what??" Josh shot out, snapping his head around. Jenna was not staring at him, but instead staring at Tyler.<br/>
Just like Josh.<br/>
"Fuck." he said sadly, and Brendon shrugged. "They're not officially dating, you know. Tyler might be gay." he offered. "Doubt it." Josh grumbled. Why did this always happen to him?? First there had been Dylan, who was straight. Then Jake, who was also straight. Then Paul, who, again, was straight.<br/>
Maybe Josh was just fucked up.<br/>
The basketball game ended, and Tyler's team had won. Tyler threw his arms up in the air and smiled his quirky smile, with all his teeth showing, and his chest sparkled, and-<br/>
Josh turned and ran.</p><p>-</p><p>Tyler had seen the blue-haired boy at his basketball game.<br/>
He had come to every single one so far.<br/>
And every time, Tyler spotted him in the crowd.<br/>
"Tyler! Hey!" he heard, and he turned to see Jenna running up to him, beaming. "You were amazing today!" she gushed, and he caught her eyes flicking down to his bare chest and her cheeks turning pink.<br/>
"Um, thanks." Tyler replied awkwardly. He knew he should have asked Jenna out months ago- his parents kept asking about her, and his mates kept teasing him.<br/>
But he just- couldn't.<br/>
Jenna flashed him a wide smile. "Do you wanna come to my place now? My parents are…out." she said in a shy voice, staring at the ground and twisting her hands.<br/>
Panic flashed in Tyler's mind. "Sorry, I have to- go." he stammered, stumbling off. He shouldn't be doing this, he should go over, he should stop being such an idiot-<br/>
Tyler turned the corner at full speed, and crashed into someone.<br/>
He stumbled backwards, falling to the ground and whacking his head, hard. His vision blurred, and he groaned. Black spots flashed.<br/>
A face swam into view, horror written across it. "Oh my god, fuck, I'm so sorry, are you ok??" the blue-haired boy squeaked.<br/>
Tyler tried to answer, but he just let out a grunt.<br/>
The world turned black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Awkward conversation between Tyler and Josh, Josh feels bad:</p><p>Josh hated himself- he really hated himself.<br/>"God." he muttered, punching the wall of the corridor.<br/>He had literally knocked out Tyler Joseph, his fucking crush.</p><p>(Kind of short sorry!!)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tyler awoke in the nurse's office. He was lying on the bed, an ice pack to his head (why did that rhyme??) and the blue-haired boy sitting next to him. His head was vaguely throbbing.<br/>
The boy noticed that he was awake, and jumped over. "Hey, are you ok??" he asked anxiously, staring at the large lump on Tyler's head.<br/>
"Yeah, I'm- fine." Tyler replied, wincing. He actually wasn't in too much pain, though.<br/>
"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you." the boy stammered nervously, and Tyler waved his hand in the air. "It's fine, honestly. I was the one running." he snorted.<br/>
"Oh, um, ok then." the boy said, and fell silent. It was an awkward silence.<br/>
"I don't even know your name." Tyler commented, and the boy flushed. "I'm Josh." he replied, his mouth quirking. He had curly blue hair, and angular features, and soft-looking lips, and-<br/>
Wait.<br/>
Why was Tyler thinking about Josh's lips??<br/>
Tyler swallowed, realising he had been staring at Josh's mouth. "I'm Tyler." he said lamely, and the boy laughed. "I know."<br/>
"Oh."<br/>
More silence.<br/>
"You were, um, really good in the game today." Josh mumbled, staring at the ground. Tyler smiled slightly. "Oh, thanks." he replied. "I've been practising for ages."<br/>
"Yeah."<br/>
Tyler frowned slightly. "Why were you at the game, anyway? Do you have a friend on the team, or something?" he asked, and Josh flushed slightly. "Oh yeah, Spencer's friend Isaac." "Oh, of course, Isaac."<br/>
Even more silence. Josh looked kind of terrified.<br/>
"So anyway," he blurted suddenly, "I was wondering-"<br/>
He was cut off as the nurse entered the room. "Ah, Mr Joseph, you're awake." she announced, taking the ice pack. "How bad is your head?"<br/>
"Not too bad." Tyler replied. "It's stopped throbbing."<br/>
Josh let out a breath, looking guilty and sad and still kind of terrified all at once. "I've got to go." he mumbled, making his escape. Tyler watched him go, slightly disappointed. For some reason, he really wanted the blue-haired boy with the soft lips to stay.</p><p>-</p><p>Josh hated himself- he really hated himself.<br/>
"God." he muttered, punching the wall of the corridor.<br/>
He had literally knocked out Tyler Joseph, his fucking crush.<br/>
For God's sake.<br/>
"Hey bro, what's up?" he heard a voice ask, and turned to see Spencer. "Why are you beating up the wall?"<br/>
"I'm an idiot." Josh said plainly, and Spencer raised an eyebrow. "You think that's new?" he teased, and Josh ignored him.<br/>
"I...knocked out Tyler Joseph."<br/>
Spencer was temporarily rendered speechless.<br/>
"Oh Jesus. On purpose??"<br/>
Josh scoffed. "Accidental. We- crashed into each other. He was- running, I think?"<br/>
"Is that why you were in the nurse's office?" Spencer asked, motioning at the door, and Josh nodded. He knocked his head gently against the wall. "I'm an idiot." he repeated.<br/>
"Was he mad at you?" Spencer asked, and Josh shrugged. "Dunno. He said it was fine, but I bet he hates me now. Fuck."<br/>
"Yikes, man." Spencer commented sympathetically.<br/>
"Yeah, yikes."<br/>
Josh shook his head and slouched off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Music is played (Taxi Cab) and Tyler falls in love &lt;3&lt;3:</p><p>Tyler felt a flutter in his stomach as he stared at Josh. He couldn't look away, and his eyes darted down to rest on Josh's mouth. His perfect lips, soft and appealing, his sharp jawline, his mocha coloured eyes-<br/>Was Tyler going crazy??<br/>He just wanted to sit here forever and stare at this blue-haired boy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josh hadn't seen Tyler since the game. He was very thankful for that.<br/>
"Josh, where's your boyfriend?" Brendon asked jokingly, and Josh whacked him on the arm. "Shuddup. He's not my fucking boyfriend, Brendon. He hates me." he scoffed, and Brendon raised an eyebrow. "I caught him staring at you in the cafeteria yesterday, you know." he said cheekily.<br/>
Josh's head snapped up. "You- what??" he exclaimed, and Brendon grinned. "Yeah. He was literally just sitting at his table, and Jenna was nattering away being annoying, and he was just staring at you."<br/>
Josh swallowed, breathing hard. "It was probably a stare of hatred." he said dismissively, but Brendon shook his head. "Bro, that was no hatred stare." he chuckled.<br/>
Josh wished Tyler was in his classes, so he could stare at him back.<br/>
"Where's Dallon, by the way?" Josh asked, and Brendon shrugged. "Nurse's office. I think his nose was bleeding." he replied.<br/>
"Mm." Josh said, staring at the floor. He couldn't stop picturing Tyler now- Tyler sweaty and bare-chested, Tyler bleeding and unconscious, Tyler awkward and adorable.<br/>
God, how wasn't the guy dating someone?? He was so goddam attractive that it hurt Josh.<br/>
"Bro?" he heard, and realised Brendon had been talking to him. "Oh. Sorry. I got…distracted."<br/>
Brendon chuckled affectionately. "God, you're turning sappy now. It's like you're already married." he teased, and Josh ducked his head bashfully.<br/>
"Anyway, I should go find Dal." Brendon said, standing up from the bench. "And you've got maths next, sap. Byeeeee."<br/>
Josh couldn't get Tyler out of his mind now. He decided to go for a walk. He stood up, ran a hand through his hair, and trudged off.<br/>
He walked for a while, past the science block and the cafeteria, seeing all the other students in bunches around him. He should be heading to his locker now, but-<br/>
He was passing the music block, where no kids sat, when he heard it. Piano chords, and a faint voice.<br/>
He frowned. The voice sounded vaguely familiar. "Brendon?" he called out, but the music continued.<br/>
Curious, he pushed open the door stepped inside. The mysterious singer was in the second music room, and the music became clearer. It wasn't any song that Josh was familiar with, but it was played with such passion and heartfelt emotion that a blush rose on his cheeks.<br/>
And the voice was- amazing.<br/>
The person was singing softly, and Josh paused to listen to the lyrics-<br/>

'Sometimes we will die and sometimes we will fly away<br/>
Either way you're by my side until my dying days<br/>
And if I'm not there and I'm far away<br/>
I said, don't be afraid<br/>
I said, don't be afraid<br/>
We're going home'<br/>

Josh was rendered speechless, frozen as the song washed over him. He felt actual tears springing to his eyes.<br/>
Then the song changed, and the person started to rap at a slow pace, skilfully and easily.<br/>

'So the hearse ran out of gas<br/>
A passenger purse and grabbed a map<br/>
And the driver inside it contrived a new route to save the past<br/>
And checked his watch and grabbed a cab<br/>
A beautifully planned taxi cab<br/>
A cab, had it cleared out back<br/>
And two men started to unpack'<br/>

Josh finally remembered to breathe, and forced his feet to move forward towards the music room. The music became louder, and the voice-<br/>
Josh stopped as if shot.<br/>
He knew that voice.<br/>
He dreamed about that voice.<br/>
Tyler fucking Joseph was the singer.<br/>
Josh cracked open the door slightly, and peered in. It's not stalking, he told himself.<br/>
He knew he was lying.<br/>
Tyler was sitting at the piano, still rapping, fingers dancing lightly over the piano keys as tears made its way down his face. Josh felt his fingers itch to start drumming along to the music, as he desperately struggled to compose himself.<br/>
The song ended, and Tyler slumped down and dropped his head into his hands. Josh made a sudden movement, as if to go over to him, and Tyler flinched at the noise. He spun around, eyes wide and horrified, as he backed up hurriedly. "Oh- sorry." Josh stammered, flushing. "I, just…that- that song was beautiful."<br/>
Tyler was frozen, terror written across his face, and his arm was twitching weirdly. His eyes darted around, spotting the door to the next music room, and he dashed for it, slamming it behind him.<br/>
Josh blinked. Why had Tyler run??<br/>
He groaned, knocking his head gently against the wall once more.<br/>
He had fucked up again.</p><p>-</p><p>Tyler crouched against the wall and sobbed. The tears dripped into his lap, and he wrapped his arms around his legs.<br/>
Fuck.<br/>
Fuck.<br/>
Josh had fucking seen him play.<br/>
"Fuck!" he yelled, not caring that anyone nearby could hear. He had class soon, but he couldn't move, he was frozen, his head was screaming, he-<br/>
Fuck.<br/>
Suddenly, he heard a thumping noise coming from the music room he had just been in. He lifted his head slowly, listening. Someone was playing the drums, hitting them with such force that a shiver ran down Tyler's spine.<br/>
He stood up, scrubbing at his face, and shuffled back inside. Curiosity burned inside him; who was playing?<br/>
He peeked in through the window, and his eyes went wide.<br/>
Josh was sitting at the drums, bouncing up and down with the music. His eyes were closed, his head tipped back, and Tyler couldn't look away.<br/>
The beat sounded familiar, and suddenly he realised that Josh was playing Taxi Cab. His song.<br/>
How long had he been listening??<br/>
Tears began to stream down Tyler's face again, and he vaguely realised he was softly singing along to the beat.<br/>
I wanna fall inside your ghost<br/>
And fill up every hole inside my mind<br/>
And I want everyone to know<br/>
That I am half a soul divided<br/>
Josh suddenly stopped playing, panting as he just sat there and stared at the wall. Then he dropped his head into his hands and groaned loudly. "I'm so fucking stupid." he huffed, and Tyler blinked.<br/>
Josh shook his head, knocking his fist against his skull gently. "God!" he said suddenly, knocking his fist harder.<br/>
Tyler jumped forward instinctively to try and stop him, and Josh snapped his head around to stare at him. He lost his balance on the drum stool, and toppled to the ground.<br/>
"Shit!" Tyler exclaimed, rushing over. He pressed his hands to his mouth, chewing his lip. "S-sorry." he stammered as Josh sat up, blinking in shock. "The- fuck?? You…came back?" he choked out, twisting his fingers.<br/>
Tyler nodded slowly. "I- didn't know you played drums." he muttered.<br/>
"I didn't know you sang. I didn't know you played piano, either." Josh replied nervously.<br/>
"Sorry I…ran off before." Tyler said anxiously, sitting down on the piano stool. "I just- nobody's ever heard my songs before."<br/>
"You…wrote that?" Josh asked, taken aback. Tyler stared into Josh's eyes, and he nodded slightly.<br/>
"Wow." Josh breathed. "I mean- wow. That was…amazing. I mean it."<br/>
Tyler's mouth quirked. "Thanks. That song's called Taxi Cab."<br/>
Josh gave his full-face grin, beaming up at Tyler. "Again, fucking amazing. I'm terrible at song writing, so I'm kind of…shocked. Very impressed, though."<br/>
Tyler felt a flutter in his stomach as he stared at Josh. He couldn't look away, and his eyes darted down to rest on Josh's mouth. His perfect lips, soft and appealing, his sharp jawline, his mocha coloured eyes-<br/>
Was Tyler going crazy??<br/>
He just wanted to sit here forever and stare at this blue-haired boy.<br/>
"I should- go." Josh blurted out suddenly, and he stood up and smiled awkwardly. "It was cool to see you play, though."<br/>
Then he was gone.<br/>
And Tyler immediately missed him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Entirely from Tyler's perspective, Tyler comes to an astounding conclusion:</p><p>Jenna let out a huff of breath, looking offended. "I thought, as your best friend, you could at least tell me. It's fine if we don't date, I promise."<br/>Tyler was- freaking out-<br/>He couldn't breathe.<br/>He opened his mouth-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tyler couldn't stop thinking about Josh.<br/>
Josh.<br/>
Josh.<br/>
He could play the drums, and every time Tyler recalled it he felt butterflies in his stomach.<br/>
And lower. But he purposefully ignored that.<br/>
He had perfect lips, perfect eyes, a perfect body.<br/>
He was adorable and awkward and gentle and-<br/>
Tyler couldn't stop thinking about him.<br/>
"Tyler?" he heard, and glanced up at Jenna, who frowned. "Are you ok? You seem kind of…distracted today."<br/>
"I'm fine!" Tyler squeaked, panicking. Jenna raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, um, I was wondering…" she started, suddenly nervous. "I just thought…Tyler. Tyler…"<br/>
Tyler blinked. This wasn't like Jenna.<br/>
"I think you're…really cute." she blurted out suddenly, a pink blush rising to her cheeks.<br/>
Tyler stopped breathing. He could have sworn his heart stopped beating.<br/>
"And I…we've been friends forever. I really like you, and you're nice, and cute, and sweet, and I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date this weekend?"<br/>
Jenna glanced at him expectantly.<br/>
Horror and panic flooded through his body.<br/>
Shit.<br/>
"I…I…" he stuttered, eyes darting around as he looked for an escape route. They were sitting at Jenna's dining table, after school.<br/>
There was a fucking storm in his head.<br/>
He had to get out.<br/>
"Sorry, I- I can't." he choked out, standing up suddenly and backing away. "You're a nice girl, but- I can't."<br/>
Jenna bit her lip, looking disappointed. "It's fine, really, Tyler. Your mum said…this might happen."<br/>
Tyler blinked.<br/>
His mum?<br/>
"What do you mean?" he heard himself say.<br/>
Jenna's mouth quirked. "It's fine, Tyler. I understand. Really. I'll accept you no matter who you like."<br/>
Tyler's eyes widened.<br/>
"What do you mean??"<br/>
Jenna frowned, letting out a soft chuckle. "Seriously, Tyler. It's fine. You can just say that you're gay."<br/>
The world was too bright.<br/>
The world was too loud.<br/>
"The fuck did you just say?" Tyler snapped.<br/>
His mind was screaming.<br/>
"I said you're gay. Tyler, it's fine."<br/>
"No-no-shut up. Shut up."<br/>
"Tyler?"<br/>
"SHUT UP!"<br/>
Jenna let out a huff of breath, looking offended. "I thought, as your best friend, you could at least tell me. It's fine if we don't date, I promise."<br/>
Tyler was- freaking out-<br/>
He couldn't breathe.<br/>
He opened his mouth-<br/>
"I'M NOT GAY!"<br/>
He turned and ran.</p><p>He ran, and ran, and ran.<br/>
Tears were streaming down his face again.<br/>
Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.<br/>
Why would- why would Jenna think that??<br/>
His mum had never mentioned anything about him being…gay.<br/>
He wasn't gay. He wasn't-<br/>
An image popped into his head.<br/>
Josh.<br/>
Tyler froze in the middle of the street. He couldn't breathe.<br/>
Josh.<br/>
Oh shit.<br/>
Josh.<br/>
Tyler flinched, his head jerking, and he sank onto the curb.<br/>
It started to rain. Water ran down his neck, soaking his hoodie and his hair.<br/>
Josh.<br/>
It all made sense now. Why he didn't feel anything for Jenna, why he couldn't stop thinking about Josh, why he never felt attracted to any girls.<br/>
He still couldn't breathe.<br/>
He was-<br/>
Gay.<br/>
"I'm gay." Tyler mumbled blankly, droplets of rain running down his face.<br/>
"I'm gay."<br/>
"I'm gay."<br/>
He couldn't go home. He didn't want to see his family.<br/>
He couldn't go back to Jenna. He couldn't even think about her.<br/>
He couldn't go to one of his basketball friends' houses. They- would hate him.<br/>
He-<br/>
Tyler glanced up.<br/>
There was only one person he really wanted to see.<br/>
But he didn't know where Josh was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lots of perspective switches, and it finally happens!!!! &lt;3:</p><p>Josh couldn't breathe.<br/>Tyler was kissing him.<br/>He couldn’t breathe, he couldn't think, he couldn't move.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josh yawned as he trudged through the school gates. He had hardly slept, mostly because Taxi Cab kept running through his head.<br/>He found himself tapping on his thigh again, drumming along to the song still playing in his head.<br/>He couldn't stop thinking about the lyrics.<br/>He couldn't stop thinking about Tyler's voice.<br/>But mostly, he couldn't stop thinking about Tyler.<br/>God.<br/>"Hey bro!" Brendon exclaimed, coming up. "Where were you last night? The group chat was going crazy!"<br/>Josh shrugged, his blush turning even more red. Brendon noticed, and smirked. "Don't tell me you were with Tyler." he scoffed, and Josh shook his head, frowning. "No way! I was just drumming." he replied.<br/>Brendon raised an eyebrow. "Speaking of Tyler…" he said, looking at something over Josh's shoulder.<br/>Josh turned slightly, and spotted Tyler walking along the footpath.<br/>He flushed even brighter, turning away immediately.<br/>Brendon bumped his shoulder, laughing. "Shut up." he snapped, but he started giggling too.<br/>"You're so far gone." Brendon chuckled, and Josh couldn't help it- Brendon's laughter was infectious. He let out an explosive snort, throwing his head back and bursting out with laughter.</p><p>-</p><p>Tyler was staring at Josh.<br/>He really wanted to go up to him and say hi, but he was too cowardly.<br/>He hadn't slept at all last night. He had been thinking about Josh.<br/>His drumming, his lips, his smile, his hair, his hands…<br/>Well, not just thinking. Doing other things.<br/>Tyler was still wrapping his head around the whole…gay thing.<br/>He was gay.<br/>Gay.<br/>But he was too chicken to go up to the boy he actually liked.<br/>Then Josh threw his head back and laughed uproariously. His hair flicked back, and his friend (Brendon, was that it?) was laughing too, but Tyler was just staring at Josh.<br/>His head exploded.<br/>He was crazy.<br/>He was insane.<br/>Because he walked forwards determinedly, and grabbed Josh's hoodie, and spun the boy around, and Brendon was watching on in bemusement, and Josh was confused and shocked and nervous, and Tyler's head was exploding.<br/>He let out a bark of frustration, and moved.<br/>Josh's eyes widened at the last second, sparking with something that Tyler couldn't tell.<br/>Then their lips were pressed together.</p><p>-</p><p>Josh couldn't breathe.<br/>Tyler was kissing him.<br/>He couldn’t breathe, he couldn't think, he couldn't move.<br/>He could only focus on those full lips against his, those long fingers twisted in his hoodie, those inquisitive eyes closed, those thick eyelashes fluttering.<br/>Those musical hands, that shifted up and twisted fingers in his hair.<br/>Josh let out a soft noise.<br/>And suddenly he could move.<br/>He wrapped one arm around Tyler's waist, pulling him close. The other hand pressed against the back of Tyler's neck, gentle yet rough. He opened his mouth, and Tyler squeaked and tightened his hold on Josh's hair.<br/>The sharp tug shot straight down to his groin.<br/>Josh flinched, pulling away sharply. His mouth hung open, and his eyes were wide.<br/>Was he dreaming?<br/>He must be.<br/>Because there was no way that this gorgeous, sweet, awkward, adorable, wonderful, piano-playing singer had just kissed him.</p><p>-</p><p>Tyler was not crazy.<br/>Because that kiss had not been crazy.<br/>It had been- the most wonderful moment of his entire life.<br/>Every single second had been leading up to this moment.<br/>The world was a blaze of light, of colour, of beauty and wonder.<br/>The world was ending, but a new one was beginning.<br/>And Josh was just staring at him.<br/>Just…staring at him.<br/>But he had kissed him back.<br/>Hadn't he?<br/>But he was just shocked.<br/>Tyler's chest began heaving. Doubts rushed in. Josh didn't like him back. Josh wasn't gay. Josh hated him.<br/>He had to get out of here.<br/>He stepped backwards, spinning around, but he couldn't get free of Josh's grip on his waist.<br/>"I- no." he choked out, holding back desperate tears.<br/>Then Josh pulled him back, and kissed him fiercely.<br/>And the world began again.<br/>The second kiss was just as incredible and fantastic as the first. Josh's perfect, soft lips were perfect and soft against Tyler's. His hands were gentle but desperate as they gripped Tyler's neck and chest. Sparks flashed where their skin made contact. Josh tasted like- caramel, and butterscotch, and sugar, and just sweet.<br/>Josh broke away, staring wordlessly at Tyler once more. Tyler realised that he wasn't shocked, just speechless from the kiss. Just slowly drinking in Tyler's face.<br/>"Gah." Tyler blurted out.<br/>He realised Brendon was still staring at them, eyebrows raised. Tyler's face turned flaming red, and terror flashed through his body.<br/>But the boy just clapped Josh on the shoulder, bursting out laughing. "Finally." he snorted, then he turned and strutted off.<br/>Tyler opened his mouth to try to say more than just gah, but then Josh burst out into laughter too, clapping his hands over his mouth as tears of mirth dripped down his face. Tyler blinked- why was everyone laughing?? What was so funny??<br/>Josh finally stopped laughing, and wiped his eyes. "Sorry, I just- did not expect that." he giggled. Tyler couldn't help a smile of his own split his face. "Neither did I." he breathed, as Josh straightened up. He stared at Tyler for a second more, then shyly reached out and took Tyler's hand. Their fingers gently laced together. "Why did you- I thought you were straight." Josh said plainly.<br/>Tyler took a deep breath. "I- I did too. But, last night…Jenna, um, she- a-asked me out. And…I said no, and she said she kind of expected it, and that it was fine if I was gay, and I denied it, but then I just kind of realised- everything."<br/>He finally remembered to take a breath.<br/>Josh shook his head in amazement. "And- you…you kissed me."<br/>Tyler shakily breathed in. "Yeah. I mean, sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just confused about the whole gay thing, and I wanted to talk to you, but then I just…kissed you."<br/>"I'm glad."<br/>They shared a shy smile. Josh tugged on their joined hands. "Come on, Ty. We should go to school."<br/>Tyler's breath hitched at the nickname, and Josh raised an eyebrow. "Can I call you Ty, by the way?" he asked, and Tyler reminded himself to nod. "Y-yeah." he breathed.<br/>They walked into school.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tyler didn't see Josh for the rest of the day. He couldn't find him at morning tea, and he had basketball practise at lunch. They didn't share any classes either.<br/>He couldn't focus in class. He kept thinking of the kiss.<br/>He just had his first fucking kiss.<br/>With Josh fucking Dun.<br/>It felt surreal.<br/>Finally, the bell rang, and he darted out of the classroom. He caught Jenna staring at him worriedly, but he could only think about Josh.<br/>He spotted Josh talking to his friends at the gate. There was Brendon, standing next to a very tall boy. He looked vaguely familiar. Then-<br/>Brendon and the tall boy kissed.<br/>And Josh's two other friends kissed.<br/>Tyler was-<br/>Josh's friends were gay.<br/>Relief rushed through his mind.<br/>He felt his face break into a huge smile.<br/>Then he felt a hand on his arm, and turned to see Jenna frowning at him. "Tyler, are you ok? You seemed…"�Her voice faded into the distance as Tyler turned his head and caught sight of Josh again.<br/>He had spotted Tyler, and was staring openly at him.<br/>Their eyes met.<br/>Jenna was still talking, but it didn't matter.<br/>Tyler shook her hand off, and strode purposefully towards Josh. He heard Jenna call out, but ignored her. And Josh was beaming, and staring at Tyler's mouth-<br/>He grabbed Josh and kissed him furiously.<br/>They were fighting to stay upright, lunging desperately at each other, needing to taste each other. Jenna fell silent, and Josh's hands were at his neck, and mussing up his hair, and their tongues entwined, and his own hands rose to rest tentatively on Josh's cheeks.<br/>They broke away, panting and grinning fiendishly.<br/>"Hey." Josh breathed.<br/>"Hey." Tyler replied softly.<br/>Tyler heard a loud whoop, and saw Josh's friends clapping and cheering. The other students around them were looking bemused, confused, and some were just ignoring them.<br/>"That was- nice." Josh giggled, and Tyler stared into his mocha eyes. "Yeah." he replied.<br/>He heard Jenna coming up behind him, and walked forward hurriedly, grabbing Josh's waist as he headed over to Brendon and the rest of the group. They clapped Josh on the back, commenting things like, "Nice!" and "Wow!" "Good job, soldier!" Some of them gave Tyler an appraising look, raising an eyebrow. Especially Brendon.<br/>"Tyler, this is Ryan, Spencer, Brendon and Dallon. Guys…this is Tyler."<br/>"We know, Josh." Ryan snorted, then turned to Tyler. "He's had a crush on you for fucking ever. We never thought he'd actually make a move."<br/>Tyler smirked slightly. "He didn't." he replied, and Josh elbowed him and frowned dramatically. "You're ruining my persona!" he complained, and Spencer snorted. "No it just about matches your persona, actually." he chuckled.<br/>Tyler felt a warm sense of friendship entwined in this group. They really were very fond of Josh, and happy that he had finally gotten Tyler. He loved seeing this friendship in action.<br/>He glanced back, and felt guilty as he spotted Jenna slouching away. But he didn't have time to spare her a thought as Josh kissed him again and again and again.<br/>He never wanted this to end.<br/>Eventually, they broke away. "I- have to get home." Tyler said regretfully, and Josh nodded. They kissed once more, passionately and desperately, and Tyler felt like he could never be happier.<br/>"Come on, loverboy." Brendon snorted, pulling Josh away. Tyler watched as Josh craned his neck around and gave a final fond wave.<br/>Tyler giggled like a schoolgirl.</p><p>-</p><p>The next few weeks felt like a dream. Tyler met up with Josh at the school gates every morning, and they shared a sweet kiss. He sat with Josh's group at breaks, listening to their joking conversation and occasionally adding his thoughts. After school, Tyler and Josh would meet once more at the gates to say goodbye.<br/>Sometimes they would stay after school and listen to each other play in the music room. It nearly always ended in one or even both of them crying.<br/>And Tyler noticed that he was doing more and more…other things.<br/>But he refused to think about that.<br/>Tyler still felt insanely guilty whenever he saw Jenna staring after him sadly. But he just couldn't bring himself to talk to her. He didn't tell his parents anything, either. He just wanted to enjoy this insane dream that he was experiencing in real life.<br/>One Friday afternoon, Josh caught him at the school gates again. Their faces lit up, and Tyler pecked Josh on the lips affectionately. "See you on Monday." he said regretfully, but Josh hesitated. "Well…I was thinking. My parents and my brother and sisters are all out, and I thought maybe you could…come over."<br/>He sounded really nervous. This desperate, passionate thing they had was still new, and both boys were anxious about losing it.<br/>Tyler beamed happily. "I'd love to. When?"<br/>"Tomorrow, at 3?"<br/>"I'm free then."<br/>"That's…great!"<br/>Josh grinned at Tyler, then pulled him for a soft kiss.<br/>Tyler smiled slightly as Josh entwined his fingers. But suddenly, Tyler felt a burning sensation deep in his stomach, and he leaned in closer, nipping shyly on Josh's lip.<br/>Josh let out a soft gasp, unconsciously jerking his hips forward. Tyler let out a grunt of shock as their cocks brushed together.<br/>Josh pulled back, terrified. "Oh fuck, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" Josh exclaimed, biting his lip. Tyler sucked in a breath and tried in vain to regain his composure. "That's…that's…fine." he choked out, then pressed his lips back against Josh's.<br/>Josh let out a little sigh, then shifted his hips forward again. Tyler broke the kiss and threw his head back, moaning as fire bloomed in his chest. "F-fuck." he choked out, as Josh suddenly moved in and began to kiss and suck at Tyler's neck.<br/>"Ohhhhh." Tyler moaned. He didn't expect that Josh's mouth on his neck would feel like this, that it could bring him this much pleasure.<br/>Tyler's pants were steadily getting tighter and tighter. He struggled to remember to breathe, as Josh's hot breath dusted across his throat. He moved his hips this time, thrusting forward, and Josh groaned, biting down savagely on soft skin.<br/>Tyler's eyes closed as his mouth fell open. "God." he breathed. He thought his head was about to explode.<br/>Then Josh pulled away, running a hand through his hair and panting heavily. "Ty- tomorrow. Tomorrow."<br/>Tyler still couldn't breathe. He watched Josh quirk him a smile, then swagger off.<br/>God.<br/>His eyes zeroed on in on that ass.<br/>God.<br/>He couldn't wait for tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>